The present invention relates to devices for applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic, and more particularly but not exclusively it relates to devices for applying a substance over a large area of the body or the face.
Numerous applicator devices comprising a support and an applicator member fixed to the support are known from FR 2 798 646, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,172,293, 5,492,426, and 5,636,931.
In particular, applicator devices are known that comprise an applicator member fixed to a support that also serves as a handle member and as a closure member for a receptacle. In some of those devices, the applicator member is fixed via a plane face to a wall of the support that is likewise plane. In others, the applicator member comprises a layer of foam covering a block of elastomer material.
There exists a need in particular to improve application comfort.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a device for applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic, the device comprising: a support; a compressible applicator member mounted in a fixed manner on a face of the support and having a peripheral edge at least a portion of which is situated at a distance from the face, the applicator member being fastened to the support via a fastening zone that extends at a distance from the peripheral edge of the face.
In a second aspect, the present invention provides a device for applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic, the device comprising: a support; and a compressible applicator member mounted in fixed manner on a face of the support and having a peripheral edge, at least a portion of which is situated at a distance from the face. A cross-section of the face having an area greater than or equal to the area defined inside the peripheral edge.
In a third aspect, the present invention provides a device for applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic, the device comprising: a support presenting a first face; and a compressible applicator member having a second face fastened to the first face, the second face having a profile different from the profile of the first face so that a portion of a peripheral edge of the second face is at a distance from the first face.
In a fourth aspect, the present invention provides a device for applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic, the device comprising: a support; and a compressible applicator member having a shape that is generally flat transversely to an axis the applicator member comprising: at least a first portion fastened to the support; and at least a second portion spaced apart from the support, co-operating therewith when the applicator member is not compressed to define at least an acute angle in a plane containing the axis and forming an outwardly-open empty space enabling it to bend towards the support during application.
According to a characteristic of the present invention, the angle may be acute and the second portion creates a void defined by the support and the applicator member. The void opens out to the outside and enables the second portion to bend towards the support during application. The possibility of the second portion of the applicator member that is spaced apart from the support bending towards the support during application enables the applicator member to match its shape gently to any change in surface relief during application. This increases the comfort of application.
The way in which the product is spread can also be different from that which is obtained with a prior art applicator device that does not have any flexible peripheral lip.
The second portion may be suitable for bearing at least in part against the support during application.
By way of example, the applicator member may be generally disk-shaped, being circularly symmetrical or otherwise.
Facing the support, the second portion may present a surface that is outwardly convex. The applicator member and the support may define an annular void adjacent to the point where they contact one another.
The first portion may be situated substantially in the center of a face of the applicator member disposed facing the support.
The applicator member may be fixed in a non-removable manner to the support. In a variant, the applicator member may alternatively be fixed in a removable manner to the support. For example, the applicator member may be fixed to the support by mechanical hooking of the Velcro® type such as by hooks and loops.
The applicator member may present an application face that is generally convex, generally concave, or indeed substantially plane, for example.
The applicator member may have no housing for receiving a supply of substance, and in particular when the applicator member comprises a cellular material, it may have no housing of size greater than that of the cells.
The second portion may be more flexible than the support. The applicator member may present a flocked face for application purposes, thereby making it easier to load it with substance and making application softer. The applicator member may comprise at least two layers of foam assembled together. The applicator member may include at least one inside cavity filled with air, giving flexibility to the applicator member. The two above-mentioned layers of foam may be assembled together in such a manner as to form the cavity between them. The two layers of foam may be assembled together by heat-sealing, in particular. At least one of the two layers of foam may be flocked on the outside.
Making the applicator member by assembling together layers of foam may serve to give the applicator member a periphery with a rounded shape. It is possible to use layers of foam that are initially plane.
The foams used for making the applicator member may be flocked while they are flat, prior to being cut out and assembled together to form the applicator member, thus making it easier to obtain high quality flocking.
The support may include a rigid portion on which the applicator member is fixed. This rigid portion may comprise a sintered piece, for example.
The support may also include a flexible portion on which the applicator member is fixed. By way of example, the flexible portion may comprise a compressible element which may comprise at least one layer of foam and/or may be internally hollowed out, for example.
The flexible portion may also comprise an elastomer wall.
The support may present a face on which the applicator member is secured, which face may have various shapes.
For example, the support may present a face that is substantially plane, to which the applicator member is secured. The support may also present a face that is generally outwardly convex, to which the applicator member is secured. The support may include a solid or a hollow portion to which the applicator member is secured.
The applicator member may present a maximum thickness measured along the axis that is no greater than one-third the greatest dimension of the applicator member measured perpendicularly to the axis. The greatest dimension corresponds, for example, to its greatest diameter if the applicator member is circularly symmetrical. The above-defined acute angle may be less than or equal to 60°, for example.
By way of example, the maximum distance over which the second portion can be cantilevered-out and as measured perpendicular to the axis may be greater than or equal to one-seventh or even one-fourth of the greatest dimension of the applicator member as measured perpendicularly to the axis.
The support may be configured to serve as a closure member for a receptacle containing the substance, e.g. a substantially leaktight closure member.
The support may include at least one substance feed orifice.
The present invention may also provide a device for packaging and applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic. The device comprises a receptacle containing the substance together with an applicator device as defined above.
The applicator member may optionally be compressed when the receptacle is closed. The applicator device may be configured to close the receptacle in a substantially leaktight manner.
The applicator member may come into contact with a sieve when the receptacle is closed.
The applicator device may optionally be secured to the receptacle while application is taking place.
In another of its aspects, the present invention also provides an applicator member having at least two assembled-together layers of foam, one of the layers optionally being flocked. Both layers may be flocked on the outside. The two layers may be assembled together at their periphery by heat-sealing, in particular.
In another of its aspects, the present invention provides an applicator member comprising at least two layers of foam assembled together at their periphery and defining between them a cavity filled with air.
In another of its aspects, the present invention provides a device for applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic, the device comprising: a support; a compressible applicator member fastened to the support without being able to retract into the inside thereof, having a general shape that is flattened transversely to an axis. The applicator member comprises: at least a first portion fastened to the support; and at least a second portion outside the first portion and spaced apart from the support. The maximum distance measured perpendicularly to the axis over which the second portion is cantilevered-out may be greater than or equal to one-seventh or even one-fourth of the greatest dimension of the applicator member measured perpendicularly to the axis.
In another of its aspects, the present invention may also provide a device for applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic, the device comprising: a support; and a compressible applicator member having an outside surface that is flocked at least in part. The compressible applicator member comprising: at least a first portion fastened to the support; and at least an outer second portion spaced apart from the support and co-operating therewith when the applicator member is not compressed to define an empty space enabling it to bend towards the support during application.
In another of its aspects, the present invention may provide a device for applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic, the device comprising: a support; and a compressible applicator member, comprising: at least a first portion fastened to the support; at least an outer second portion spaced apart from the support; and an internal cavity filled with air.